This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art.
Articulating regions of an anatomy can include areas where two bone sections move relative to one another. For example, an acetabulum can provide a region for articulation with a femoral head. The articulating region, however, can become injured, worn, or suffer from a condition such as arthritis. As a remedy, joint portions can be replaced with various prostheses. Such prostheses can replace the acetabulum, the femoral head, and various other portions of the femur, or selected combinations thereof.
Several types of joint prosthetics are generally known in the art. A constrained prosthetic may be used when dislocation is a constant or repeated issue. The constrained prosthetic provides a ball and prosthetic socket where the ball of the prosthetic is held within the prosthetic socket or an internal cavity of the prosthetic by a mechanical means. For example, a metal ring may be placed around the opening of a liner portion disposed in the prosthetic socket to hold the ball of the joint prosthetic within the liner portion. The ring increases the lever out force needed to remove the ball from the liner portion. This makes dislocation of the ball portion from the liner portion less likely. The ring may either be assembled onto the liner portion during the manufacturing process or the ring may be installed during the operative procedure. Generally, however, if the ring is to be installed during the operative procedure, the liner portion must include deflectable portions, such as separated by slits, to allow the physician to install the ring.